Brink of Insanity
by VampireloverD
Summary: in the Savage lands, the Hyperforce never left Jinamy behind, but someone else. they get framed for murder and thrown in prison. what will the Hyperforce come back to?


**No own**

**Brink of Insanity**

_I watch as my friends walk into the super robot. Antauri came up to me. "Will you be ok here alone?" he asked. I nodded and smiled fakely, inside I was dying. He went inside as well and the robot took off. I could not help feeling abandoned and I panicked slightly. I had never been away from them before! How was I going to survive? I calmed myself and turned to the people of Shuggazoom, I would protect them, just like Chiro asked me too. I imagine Jinmay in my tube, my room. I feel a quick surge of jealousy but quickly throw it away; Jinmay was not taking my place._

_3 months later_

_I walk down a side street; the house I was staying in was around the corner. I hear a shuffle and instantly throw myself into a battle stance. When nothing else is heard I relax and laugh quietly at myself. Just as I've taken another step a figure jumps out at me. I see a flash of silver and feel the knife slash across my face. I jump towards the figure and hit it, hard. It falls down, hitting its head against a wall. I look in shock as its head splits open. I take a deep breath to calm myself and faintly see the police run towards me. I take no notice of them, staring at the blood on my fists._

_The next day I was in a prison cell. I was classed as extremely dangerous so I had my own little building on Ranger 7, far away from the main prison. There are about 50 guards here, and the security system is amazing. I suppose I should feel flattered that I am worth this much trouble. There is one other prisoner with me; he is in the cell next to mine._

_I tried to tell the court what had happened but they didn't listen. It was only a matter of time before she lost control. She is unstable, we shall lock her up until the Hyperforce come back, they said. Apparently, it doesn't matter how many people you save, you accidentally kill one and you're deemed as insane._

9 months later

I sit in the corner of my cell. I stare at the dull, grey walls and sigh. A mouse comes through a small hole. I smile and reach out to stroke it. It disappears when I touch it. Of course, it was just another illusion. I sigh again and this time someone answers. "Are you ok, Nova?" my prison-mate asks, the worry apparent in his voice. I crawl over to the hole in the wall between us and lay down. Through it I can see my only friend here.

I smile at him and take his hand in mine. "I'm fine." I croak, the water rations keeping my throat dry at all times. "I just had another illusion." He nods, the worry still clear in his eyes. He speaks, "I worry about you, you're not doing well here. You should be walking free." I smile weakly at him again, the only way I would be free was if the Hyperforce came back, and we both knew it.

"Tell me a story, Mandarin." I ask him. He thinks and begins to talk about before, when there was six monkeys in the Hyperforce. I slowly drop asleep, soothed by his voice. His hand strokes my cheek slightly before he too allows sleep to overcome him.

I wake the next day to hear voices outside my cell. They sound angry. I glance at Mandarin, he is panicking slightly, if they take me away he can do nothing except soothe me when I get back. As it always is. They have given up on torturing him; he doesn't make a sound, and have started on me. I try not to scream but they hurt me until I do. Mandarin usually covers his ears when my screams echo the halls.

The cell door begins to open, I press myself against the wall, glaring at the spot the guards head will appear. Instead, a silver monkey walks in, followed by three other monkeys and two humans. I stare at them. They were back! Then I frown, it was just another illusion, it always was, it always will be. I grasp Mandarins hand tightly as I wait for the illusions to disappear. They don't. Antauri steps towards me, the others staring at me in horror. I must look a mess, the blood covered my body, my fur tangeled and matted and a great big scar across my face, giving me problems with my left eye constantly.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, they were illusions, they couldn't see me. I wait for Antauri to touch me and disappear. He hugs me and I close my eyes, he felt so real! He picks me up quickly and I hear Mandarin thud against the wall. Gibson walks over and pulls my hand out of my brothers. I instantly hear him shout, "Leave her alone you basterds! She doesn't deserve the torture you put her through!"

Antauri blinks, "Mandarin?" he stops shouting. "Antauri?" Antauri frowns and walks into his cell. Mandarin stares at him, before seeing me in his arms. He freezes and looks at me desperately before turning to Antauri. "Are you taking her?" he croaks. Chiro goes over and nods at him. I frown, how did they not disappear when they touched me? Mandarin looks at me and smiles softly, "they're real, Nova. It's not another illusion." His voice sounded strange, as if he was fighting back tears.

He is telling the truth. Mandarin hasn't lied to me for the past nine months. "Antauri?" I croak. He winces at my dull voice but nods. I hug him slightly and turn to Mandarin. "Aren't you coming?" I ask. He grimaces and shakes his head. My right eye widens in shock. He can't stay! He can't leave me! I whimper and then the pain starts. My left eye seems to burst with pain and I faintly hear myself shout, "Mandarin!"

When I open my eyes, I am in a medical bed. I look over and see Mandarin curled up on the chair. Gibson is at his desk, his back to me. I quietly get up and walk up to him. I then capture him in a hug. He jumps up in fright and screeches. I blink at him and hear a low laughter from behind me. I turn to Mandarin and hug him. He pats my head slightly as Gibson goes on about how I shouldn't be up. As I look at the lab, I notice that it has changed colours. Why would Gibson paint the room pink and green? Then I remember that my colour vision sometimes got confused.

I interrupt Gibson in the middle of his lecture, giggling slightly at his seemingly purple fur and walk out the door, holding onto Mandarin tightly. Gibson runs behind us as we walk into the main room. I am greeted with Chiro, Jinmay, a blue Sprx, a pink Otto and a green Antauri staring at me. I look down at myself and notice that I am no longer covered in blood, Mandarin must have washed it off, so why were they staring? Otto slowly steps up to me. "Are you ok?" he asks. I nod and add in a "Pinkie." He looks confused at me and Mandarin chuckles. "Every so often her sight goes strange and she sees everything in different colours." He explains.

I blush a little as they all stare at me. Gibson begins muttering, "it shouldn't do that. There might be something wrong with the retina. If we were to fix some of the muscles in her eye then…"he trails off as I clutch Mandarin. The said monkey growled slightly before turning to me. I relax in his arms, his hand gently stroking my back. When I look up I see one of the prison guards in the room. I shriek and the Hyperforce jumps. Mandarin looks at the guard before saying, "it's not real, Nova." I frown, go up to the guard and touch its arm. It disappears. I smile innocently at the others, "opps." They exchange looks.

I'm not stupid. I know that I am close to insanity.

I won't let it win though.

_Antauri_

I knock on the door of Nova's house. It's a small building, but she loves it. I frown when she doesn't answer. I look at the others before pushing the door open. There is dust everywhere; it doesn't look like she has been here for months. I hear the others gasp as I storm to the Mayors house. He would know where she is.

When I get there, he seems nervous, almost as if he knew I was coming. I stare at him, hiding my emotions, keeping calm. He stutters, "Sh…she's not h…here. She's on…on Ranger 7 for m…murder." I freeze and sense the others freeze too. "Take us to her." I hear Chiro order. The mayor nods and calls for a guard to take us there.

An hour later, we have arrived outside her cell. The guards try to stop us going in but the others argue with them. "She's too dangerous!" one of them says. That's when I lose my temper. "She's not dangerous! She's our friend and she shouldn't be here!" I shout at them. The others look shocked at my outburst. I ignore them as I push the cell door open. I hear slight scuffling inside.

When I see Nova, I freeze in horror. Her once golden pelt was covered in dry blood and her fur was tangled. The thing that really shocked me though was the long scar that went right across her face, through her eye. As I stared at her, I noticed the blank look in her eyes. I walked over slowly, still not fully believing that this was what she was reduced to. She looked broken and didn't even acknowledge us.

I hug her before picking her up. I hear a body being slammed against the wall and notice that Nova was holding his hand. When I picked her up his arm must have been pulled through the small hole. Gibson came to his senses and carefully pulled Nova's hand out of the other one. An all too familiar voice was heard, "leave her alone you basterds! She doesn't deserve the torture you put her through!" I blink, that sounded like… "Mandarin?" I ask. He stops shouting and says, "Antauri?"

I frown and walk into his cell. He looks nowhere near as bad as Nova, but there is still a haunted look in his eyes, as if he had been tortured. He stares at me before seeing the female in m arms. He freezes and looks at me desperately. "Are you taking her?" he croaks. Chiro stands beside me and nods. Mandarin looks at Nova and smiles softly, "they're real, Nova. It's not another illusion." he sounded like he was fighting back tears. I frown, illusions? Why would she see illusions?

Nova looks at me and whispers, "Antauri?" I wince. Her voice is cracked and there is no emotion in it. I nod at her and she hugs me slightly before turning back to Mandarin. "Are you coming?" he looks at me quickly before shaking his head. Nova seems to panic, her right eye widening although her left eye stays the same. I hear her whimper slightly before she screams for Mandarin. He rushes forward and grabs her from me, cradling her unconscious body. Sprx steps forward, "what happened?" the orange simian doesn't look at him, "her eye causes her pain if se tries to move it to much, for example, widening it." I watch how protective he seems of her and carefully say, "Would you like to come with us?"

His head shoots up and he stares at me. I speak again, "Nova seems to depend on you." He searches my face and grins, before standing up and following me out of the cell.

When we take off again, Jinmay goes to take Nova for a bath. Mandarin stops her however and says, "I know what parts of her hurt, if you try, you might really hurt her when she wakes up. If you don't trust me then one of you could come in with me." With that he takes her into the bathroom. I look at the others before going in after him. He doesn't say anything as he fills the bath with water. I watch him; he seems to be very gentle with her. After he dips her in the water I speak, "how did she end up there?"

He doesn't look up. "She was attacked by someone with a knife. She punched him and he fell against the wall and split his head. They said she did it on purpose and that she was always unstable. None of them listened when she tried to defend herself. She woke up in the prison cell. Throughout the months she started getting worse. She sees illusions often and she acts childlike most of the time. The guards started taking her out, they would torture her, that's why there's so much blood. I hear her screams so often and all I can do is soothe her when she gets back."

When he finished talking he lifted Nova out of the water and dried her. The water was now red. I felt a growing anger for the guards. Mandarin laid her on a medical bed and curled up on the chair next to her. I told the others what he had said and we left Gibson in the room with them.

A few hours later we heard a screech. Chiro jumped up but I put my hand up. They weren't in any danger. The door opened and Nova walked in holding Mandarins hand with Gibson behind them. She shouldn't be up yet. When everyone just stared at her she looked down at herself. What she didn't realise was that everyone was staring at the haunted look in her eyes. Otto went up to her and asked her if she was ok. She nodded and called him 'pinkie.' We looked in confusion at her until Mandarin said, every so often her sight goes strange and she sees everything in different colours."

I frown, why did that happen? I hear Gibson muttering to himself and nova grabs Mandarin tightly. He growls at Gibson and turns to her, stroking her back. She relaxes before screeching. We jump and look at where she was staring. There was nothing there. ""it's not real, Nova." Mandarin says. She frowns and steps up to where I'm guessing she saw something. She waves her hand in the air before smiling innocently at us, "opps." She says. We all look at each other.

I think Nova realises that she is close to insanity, but I don't think she knows how close. She sometimes acts insane already, and depends on Mandarin a lot.

I'm not going to lose her though.

**Right, 2,523 words! Wow! I was trying to project Nova as being really childlike with her smiling innocently. And she thinks she's not quite insane but Antauri knows that she's kinds jumping on the borders of sanity and insanity.**


End file.
